Machines, including wrapping machines, for handling a plurality of articles and having repeated cycles of article-handling operations require synchronization to be maintained between the multiple article-handling mechanisms cycle after cycle. Without synchronization, collisions would occur. Prior art wrapping machines use linked mechanical drives typically driven by a common motor. Synchronization was not perceived as a serious problem because all mechanisms were typically driven from the common motor. However, modern machines, mainly for cost and control flexibility reasons, are increasingly using servomotors. These servomotors usually drive mechanisms independently, often one per mechanism. This aggravates the synchronization problem. Important design considerations for wrapping machines that have repeated cycles of article-handling operations are synchronization, speed, durability and energy consumption.